The Dark Riders
by Major Ford
Summary: Aye a group of people dressed in black are burning villages and ransacking them.There next target is Calien then the others in the Lycian League only one knows who is doing this but he is content on guarding his lord and has no clue what is going on like
1. Default Chapter

I am going to write this as a interesting perspective on Marcus from the US GBA game of Fire Emblem he being my favorite character after all.

Lets see I seem to like the odd characters but that really isn't surprising sense I am odd. Oh I would like you all to meet my new muse Kais!

*a tall green haired blue skinned man walks in with dazzling blue eyes dressed in a green t-shirt and black pants*

Kais:Hi.

M.F: Would you do the disclaimer?

Kais: Sure Major Ford does not own Fire Emblem or anything related. She does though own any made up characters in the story and me.

MF: Good job!

Kais: Thanks!

**The Dark Riders Chapter 1 A Hold on the Past **

To anyone watching this village this fair spring day it would look like a huge bonfire was burning on each side of it when in all reality it was the village itself burning.

Those in the village were being attacked by black clad soldiers either on horse back, on foot, or even on Pegesi or Wyveri in the air. The village was in a uproar and the only ones that could stop this attack were already dead, the knights sent by the Marquess of the village. Soon about half a hour later the attack was finished the villagers in make shift holding pens and the soldiers in black(interesting pun lol) were out in a nearby field lined up by class.

Knights and Generals in the front with cavaliers and paladins in the next row. Mercenaries, hero's, myrmidons, sword masters, fighters and qarriors along with beserkers and pirates in the next row with everything else making rows behind that. All in all any matter of troop class was present here even clerics and troubadours along with bishops surprisingly enough. They answered to one and one only a black clad paladin with a black horse. His name Tyther leader of what he called the Dark Strikers. This man was black haired and dark brown eyed with a beard to match. His face was tanned and scarred from battles only he knew of. He was not a man to trifle with having a quick anger and his skill with all of his weapons even a bow unusual for a paladin but he was not a ordinaray one as it was seen. Those that betrayed or angered him were found dead by some means courtesy of Tyther. All this registered in the minds of the ranks of soldiers as the man in question rode in front of them.

"You did well all of you. If we continue this we can accomplish our goal only though if you fight like this all the time. Down to Lycia and all governments let chaos reign!" Tyther roared and with that final statement the soldiers roared out in unison, "Down to Lycia and all governments let chaos reign!"

Tyther nodded as his soldiers finished their chant and started to march back to there base leaving all the other people in the pens all shops of any kind ransacked for supplies for the force._ Good now we just need this all the time. Soon I shall have my revenge on those that betrayed and used me! Chaos reign and all governments fall!_ He thought as he rode off with his soldiers.

Meanwhile the Lord Eliwood was passing nervously. It had been five weeks sense his annoucment of his engagement to the Lady Lyndis of Calein or the Lady Lyn of the Lorca tribe which ever title you bestowed upon her. This was all done and thought over in the Castle of Pherae in the throne room to be precise causing the paladin in the room to take notice and let out a small chuckle.

"What do you find so funny Marcus?" Eliwood asked as he turned to the paladin with a glare.

"You Lord Eliwood. I've known you sense you were a baby and you are typically so calm like your father was." Marcus replied but saying the ending more softly.

"You are right of course my friend. It's been what two possibly three years sense I met Lady Lyndis and I have been engaged to her for five weeks it's just making me a little nervous my friend." Eliwood said with a sigh.

"Aye but you know as well as I that your mother is over joyed and is now out buying things for the wedding." Marcus replied with a laugh as his young lord groaned at that.

His mother, the Lady Elenor(correct me if I am wrong can't remember) had been just as Marcus had said over joyed at his engagement to Lyn. So for the past five weeks she had been happily planning the wedding and even making the guest list much to the groaning and moaning of her son. Now it would have been bad for that but then Marquess Calien had to get into the act as well planning out other things his own mother couldn't causing a certain amount of mayhem for the young couple.

"Marcus has there been anything going on that requires your attention?" Eliwood said trying his best to get the older man out of the castle for a change. Ever sense Lord Elbert, Eliwood's father had been killed Marcus had rarely left his young lords side unless it was for a emergency of some kind.

"No there isn't actually." The purple haired paladin replied sitting down in a nearby chair with a groan.

"Hmm alright then go out and find my mother." Eliwood said determined to get the older paladin out no matter what the assignment may be.

"Yes Lord Eliwood." The paladin said getting up and walking out to find to Lady of Pherae.

_There that gets him out and now to find something to do._ The young lord thought with a sigh while he sat down heavily in the thrown. He sat there deep in thought rubbing his nose.

Now just as Eliwood said Marquess Calien( who's name I can't remember please tell me if you do know!) was busying making plans for his granddaughters wedding much to the despair of Lyn.

"Please grandfather you don't have to do this." Lyn pleaded for like the thousandth time to the elderly marquess.

"None sense I couldn't help your mother but I am going to help you." He replied with his typical answer for that question.

With a groan of disappointment Lyn stopped and looked around the dining hall that they were in. It was very large and guarder by soldiers every where. While she gazed about the large hall Kent and Sain came bursting in all of a sudden startling all there.

"Marquess, Lady Lyndis someone is attacking nearby villages. They just burnt one to the ground but that isn't the only one there have been six others all in the last week." Kent reported quickly before the others could ask what was going on.

"That isn't the only thing. They ransack the shops, armories and things of that nature and then place the villagers in pens. They then proceed to burn the village to the ground. Every survivor says it was people dressed in black." Sain continued for his friend.

"Any idea on where they will strike next?" The Marquess asked looking at the two paladins but already knowing the answer.

"Calien is the next closest place to where they would strike sir." Kent replied worsening everyones fears.

"Alright lets get the castle and villages ready to evacuate just in case." The Marquess quickly ordered in a tone that wouldn't take back talk.

"Yes sir!" The two paladins responded and took off to tell all others including the villagers what to do.

The two lords of Calien looked at each other with dread and got up to issue there own orders to the castle and village.

I know I know short but hey if you review that will be great! Oh and please tell me if Ulther, Hectors brother dies in the game I haven't beaten it yet. Heh but read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got reviews!

Kais: Yeah your point?

Well uh heh don't yell at me just haven't gotten them in a bit.

Kais: Uhuh right just write the story!

I will now well the disclaimer is on the first chapter!

**Corrections!**

Alright I got corrected when I posted this on a site that I roleplay on.

Calien in my story is actually Caelin

Ulther is Uther and is dead (haven't beaten the entire game yet)

Eleanor is Eleanora I was close on this one!

The Marquess of Caelin is Hausen

That is all the corrections by my reviewers and the rp people!

There now let's get this story going! Hehe

**Dark Riders Chapter 2 Turmoil and Despair**

Caelin was a bustle of activity this day though not in a good way. On a good day it would be to have the people trading and other things and the people made a profit from it. On this day it was because the Lord Hausen and his granddaughter Lady Lyn had just received word and it was confirmed that they were the next target for the Dark Strikers. The people were packing their things though only the more important items of theirs and nothing else. The Paladins, Knights, Cavaliers and other armed guards of Caelin were out as well patrolling the villages incase of attack. 

The castle was itself being busily prepared incase of attack Hausen not taking any chances with the lives of others. In fact the castle and nearby town were already to move by noon. As the people of Caelin left their homes of many years for most was when the loud and deep bellowing sound of a horn was blown scaring the villagers. Soon over nearby hills a mass of black was seen swarming over it towards the village and castle. This caused the people to run like crazy against the protests and orders from Hausen and the guards. As soon as the black clad knights saw that nobody was in the village and castle the man in charge ordered that the riders search nearby to find them.

The wyvern and Pegasus riders (this is used loosely as there are Falcon Riders and Wyvern Lords in there as well) split into teams of four of each. Each going separate ways with four of each kind in the group going the same way.

One group of wyvern riders (and Lords) along with Pegasus knights (and falcon knights) found the people of Caelin. With a blow from all of their horns the foot soldiers came running towards them archers and nomads firing early while the others charged capturing people and killing the knights. 

On a nearby hill Tyther watched with a smirk on his face. _Aye these people don't know what or who we are. This looks good better make sure the nobles are kept safe along with some of the guards._ He thought and at that he galloped towards them on his black horse.

"Sir we've found the nobles and some remaining guards what are your orders?" A caviler asked as Tyther rode over.

"Keep them alive. Take all weapons away from them and place them in separate pens. Any protests from them punch that person hard enough to knock them out." Tyther ordered and with that the caviler rode back issuing the orders to them.

"We won't surrender to you." A clear crystal voice reached Tyther's ears with those words.

"Come now lady if you don't then you'll just have to be punished." The gravely voice of a myrmidon said in reply.

"Leave my granddaughter alone. Do what you wish with me just leave her alone." A older sounding voice said and was greeted with gasps and "oh no"s from the people hearing the conversation.

"What ever old man." The gravely voice replied.

"Leave the marquess and the lady alone deal with us first." A younger voice said sternly with the tone of one who is used to fighting for what he believed in.

"That's right you'll have to deal with us first." Another younger voice said but this one with the hint of one who talks to ladies a little too much.

"So be it." The myrmidon said and the sound of a blade being drawn was heard by Tyther's acute hearing.

He rode over causing his soldiers to part before him.

"Stop this at once. The nobles and these knights are to be our hostages along with their people. The others shall easily take this bait." Tyther said in a voice that would not take back talk.

"Of course milord." The myrmidon replied sheathing his sword but only after glaring at the two knights that were with the nobles ignoring the archer and nomad there.

"So you must be the Marquess Caelin Lord Hausen no? This must be the Lady Lyndis and her closest followers Kent, Sain, Rath, Wil and where is the Falcon Knight?" He asked as he looked over the small group.

"She's visiting." Lyn replied with malice.

"Ah I see a fighter. This shall be interesting then. Taking you all to Pherae to watch it's downfall as well as Ostia's and the rest of the Lycian League as well." Tyther explained with a laugh at this point chilling the small group from Caelin to the bone.

"Lock them up put them on a cart and we'll take them with us." Tyther ordered the surrounding soldiers who quickly nodded and set to the task.

"Please milady don't you have enough for the wedding?" Was the soon over used phrase in the village as the Lady Eleanora went on a shopping spree.

"No not yet you two now quit asking." She would always reply much to the dismay of the two paladins who were with her, Isadora and Marcus to be precise.

"At this rate Lord Eliwood won't have to worry about not being ready for the occasion." Marcus mumbled to Isadora who lightly chuckled in response.

"Only thing he'll have to worry about is being awake." Isadora added receiving a approving laugh from the other paladin.

"Yes or at this rate of over grandeur of the place at the ceremony." Marcus added to the joke making both paladins laugh.

"Yes all to true my friend." Isadora replied as both she and Marcus calmed down.

_It is so good to see Marcus actually out of the castle and laughing. It's been far to long sense either of those things have happened. Maybe I should do this more often._ Eleanora mused as she heard the two paladins laughing and joking about the wedding and such.

"Well come along you two we still have a few more places to go." She said receiving groans from the overly burdened paladins. Both of them when they had to walk were walking talking pack mules as they were both carrying enough sacks and other such things to cover their faces.

What did ya think? Review now that you have read it!

Kais: Yes so I don't have to listen to the all to annoying whining.


End file.
